


Monsters in Your Mind

by Mechanic_Dove



Series: Your Teeth In My Throat and I'm Breathing Fine [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunter!Keith, Deals with Demons, Incubus!Lance, Keith doesn't know when to quit, M/M, Minor Violence, shiro is a protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanic_Dove/pseuds/Mechanic_Dove
Summary: “What are you, Lance?”His expression shifted to one of genuine confusion, but Keith didn’t miss how the other boy was perfectly still for the first time. Even the pulse beating in his wrists had stopped, it seemed.





	

“Are you sure you’re ready to go?” Shiro stood in front of the door, and while Keith was confident he could push his way around him and out the door, he didn’t want to see the disappointed face he’d get for it.

 

After he’d gone dark over two weeks before, which is what Shiro had taken to calling it, he hadn’t been able to get out into the woods again. His dad, who frankly if not for Shiro, wouldn’t have even heard of Keith not checking in at sunrise kept him home. He’d received firm lectures from both of them about the dangers of going deep into the unknown with no backup and while he appreciated their worry he had never been in any danger in the first place.

 

He thought, anyway.

 

It had taken the first week to convince the pair of them that he could be let out of their supervision, and another week before he could prove to Shiro that he didn’t need someone to come babysit him in the forest. Keith for all his terrible diplomatic skill, had managed to get this far, and he refused to ruin it by upsetting his friend now, “I promise, I’m ready”

 

If he brought someone with him, the monster would never show. He was sure that he’d read it in one of the reports on the forest he’d gone over while researching the cryptid that lived there, even if he couldn’t find it when he looked again.

 

Shiro didn’t look convinced, not budging an inch from his space in front of the door and Keith let out a little sigh

 

“Listen, I’m not going to get hurt out there. It was an accident and I don’t intend to let it happen again. I set an alarm in case I fall asleep again and you know my backpack has what I need.” It really did, Shiro refused to let him go unless he had adequate supplies, something he had ever bothered to do before. He even had gloves with fingers on them, and a coat that would actually protect him from the cold over his thin red jacket, “I know you’re scared but  _ please _ trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

 

This was only half true.What Keith didn’t know in facts he improvised with intuition. That tended to work if his luck continued to hold.

 

Shiro, for all he looked like he didn’t want to, let out a large sigh and shuffled out of the way, “If you don’t call me on time I’m not letting you go alone again, Okay? Just… Be safe”

 

Keith nodded, trying his best not to look as enthusiastic about getting out of there as he felt and went to the door, “I promise, I’ll be safe”

 

He was out the door before he could really see Shiro’s reaction, and headed to his car as quickly as he could. He needed to get to the second location on his map before dark and the sun had already began sinking as far as the mountains. He wanted more than just a glimpse of the cryptid this time around, as he was sure that that is what it was. The blue lights and rustled leaves showed up in his video of that night right before his camera cut out and, he assumed, right before whatever that monster was put him to sleep.

 

No one returned his messages regarding the forest. He had contacted multiple authors of blog posts and conspiracy articles and he had received no word regarding strange dreams or anything else.

 

It left him curious about Lance, and whether or not the boy had just been a dream, or something contrived by the cryptid to….

 

Well, he wasn’t sure. 

 

It would likely have been some kind of survival method to put humans that tried to find it to sleep, but he wouldn’t really be able to tell much unless he saw it again. He wondered if the variable of Lance would be taken out of the equation this time around.

 

He wasn’t sure if he actually didn’t want Lance to appear

 

The trip was easy and silent. He went from his car to hiking out to his second location, even as darkness fell around him. The roots of the trees were kinder to him than the last time, and rather than completely destroying the bottom of his pant legs, only cut up the hems.The forest seemed more at ease with him today than the last time he arrived. 

 

He set up his equipment and prepared for a night of waiting. His notebook laid open on his lap, giving him something to do as the hours went on, and he went through doodle after doodle to try to keep himself from giving in to the siren song of sleep. He fought as hard as he could, in a war he couldn’t win against it. Eventually, he surrendered.

 

* * *

 

He felt… warm, very warm. Comfortable and loose and he was sure his left arm was asleep but it was alright. Light was streaming into his room and he pressed his face further into the chest in front of him to hide from it, earning a soft sleepy chuckle

 

“Keith, you can’t sleep all day” it was Lances voice, thick with sleep and amused

 

“I think you’ll find I can” he murmured back, breathing in the scent of old tomes and coffee and sea air. He got a soft kiss on the top of his head that Lance had to curl around him more to give and winced when the other boy moved off his arm just enough for the static feeling to come back to it. 

 

“Is that a challenge?” He purred and Keith felt a mix of excitement and panic in his stomach

 

“No, no-  _ Lance _ ” the warm feeling shifted, Lance easily rolling on top of Keith and looking down at him triumphantly. He grinned and before Keith could say anything he was being kissed. 

 

There was only a split moment to enjoy the sensation, however, before Lances fingers were at Keith's sides, dancing and before he could help it he was laughing loudly. He had only a moment to worry that his dad might hear before the overwhelming urge to stop the playful assault with violence hit him.

 

“Lance-hahah- pl-please!” He funneled the urge to punch his boyfriend until he stopped tickling him into grabbing Lances shoulders and flipping them over so he could get control of Lances arms. 

 

The other boy just grinned, laughing breathlessly, “Told you I could get you up. Maybe I can get you inside, too”

 

“Never do that again.” Keith’s face burned.

 

“Where would be the fun in that?” 

 

He snorted and took a moment to rest, appreciating the view for as long as possible before Lance inevitably ruined it, just like he always did. His boyfriends eyes were luminescent blue and mischievous, he rolled his hips up against him and purred, “You have the upper hand, Samurai, you gonna do something with it?” 

 

“Mm, maybe not. I think I like you being still for once”

 

“Mmm, is that a kink we need to discuss?” He grinned and wriggled under Keith, his short brown hair splayed across the pillow like a halo

 

“ _ Lance _ ”

 

The boy let out a loud laugh that reverberated around the walls, eyes bright and shining like stars, though Keith imagined even blue giants couldn’t reach the right color. They could never be as beautiful as Lance. He gave in to the urge to lean down and kiss him and was greeted with enthusiasm.

Lance was easy and fluid like water. He held his ground but was movable, splashing cold and unforgiving against him. He shivered when Lance pulled back just enough to brush his lips against his throat. He felt him grin and didn’t have the time to be indignant before he was bit.

 

He cried out in surprise more than pain, Lance licked over the spot as if to assuage it before sucking at it like he wanted it to bruise. 

“Lance” He breathed, “My dad will hear us.”

 

“You said he left already.” Lance pulled back, “Do you want to stop?”

 

“I...Oh, yeah. I guess he did leave…” He gave him a little smile, “No, I really don’t want to stop. But before we go on, can I ask you a question?”

 

Lance tipped his head, looking amused, “Why yes, Keith, I  _ will _ marry you. I don’t know why it took you this long, My mother despaired at the idea that she would  _ never _ receive a dowry from any of my suitors.”

 

He snorted and gave Lance a flick on the nose, “Not that, we’re way too young.”

 

“Oh so you want to wait until I’ve grown out of my good looks and leave me to remain a spinster? Heartless.” He was still smiling and Keith was relieved he had the boy pinned down, at his mercy.

 

“What are you, Lance?”

 

His expression shifted to one of genuine confusion, but Keith didn’t miss how the other boy was perfectly still for the first time. Even the pulse beating in his wrists had stopped, it seemed. 

 

“What?That’s a weird thing to ask.” He went back to smiling and Keith thought that it looked remarkably real even knowing that it was fake, “You know who I am, Keith. I’m Lance, your Lance.”

 

“I’ve only met you once before this, you can’t trick me” He tightened his grip on Lance’s wrists, “And I didn’t ask  _ who _ you are I asked  _ what _ you are. Spare me the innocent act.”

 

Lance let out a heaving sigh and in a flash he was no longer under Keith, but standing across the room, inspecting the cork board that looked the same as the last time he’d left it, “Why is it,” He began, sounding annoyed, “That every time I get a repeat customer, they don’t actually want what I’m selling.”

 

Keith stared over at him for a long couple seconds, his heart beating in his ears and some mixture of excitement and fear swirling in his stomach, “And what  _ are _ you selling?”

 

Lance snorted, “For someone who has enough control over their dreams to tell real memories from fake ones, you’re not very bright are you?”

 

When he turned back to Keith his eyes were glowing again, bright and unnatural and for the first time he registered that they really shouldn’t do that. He looked back to the board and Keith, very slowly, got up and picked up his knife from his bedside table while Lance had his back turned.

 

“You cryptid hunters have your priorities all messed up. I’ve dealt with enough of you to see that you care about  _ truth  _ and  _ answers _ more than the important things in life. Like, oh you know  _ sex _ ” He plucked off the blurry picture of the creature from the woods, one where the only thing visible were some of the bright blue lights it gave off, “If I could feel it like you do, I’d be doing it all the time. More than now, anyway-”

 

Before the thing could continue Keith plunged his knife into it’s back, both hands wrapped around the hilt like it was a lifeline. Lance went still for a stretch of moments, but didn’t collapse.

 

“You know, when I suggested I wanted you inside me, this wasn’t how I meant it.”  Lance turned towards him, looking annoyed and ripped the knife out of his back. He didn’t bleed, “That was also,  _ very rude. _ I was talking.  _ Anyway _ To answer your question, I’m selling sex.”

 

“An incubus” Keith whispered, and Lance shoved the knife back into his hands, “You said you were a demon last time”

 

“Wow, he can use that big smart brain of his. Yes, I’m an incubus. I am also very hungry and you’re making this  _ very difficult.”  _ He crossed his arms over his chest, the hole that Keith had made in him had completely closed, even the shirt he wore had repaired itself.

 

“You want to...what? Feed off of me?”

 

Lance scrunched up his nose “Ew, it sounds weird when you say it like that”

 

“That’s because it  _ is _ weird.” Keith crossed his arms, watching  every little movement Lance made. He didn’t appear to be breathing anymore,and his eyes glowed unrestrained now, “Look, can I offer you a deal?”

 

“A deal?” He had his undivided attention now, “And what is this  _ deal? _ ”

 

Keith just stared at him for a minute trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say without sounding like a moron, “In return for… uhm… Feeding you-”

 

“Stop  _ calling _ it that.”

 

He gave Lance a look, “In return for sex I want you to answer questions about what you are.”

 

“And what makes you think I need to make deals with nosy little hunters, huh?” He made his way back over to Keith with long strides, “First you want answers, then you want weaknesses, then you want blood. It’s always the same with your type. Besides what makes you think I need  _ deals _ to convince someone to have sex with me? I’m perfectly capable of finding my own meals without  _ bargaining _ with them.”

 

“Lance, hold on.” He found himself very annoyed for the first time that the demon was just a little taller than him, and that he had to look up at the creature looming over him,, “I really  _ don’t _ want to hurt you, I…. Look, what if you can decline any question you don’t like? As long as you answer  _ some _ questions then you can ignore all the ones you think could be used to hurt you.”

 

The incubus stayed still for a long time, watching him like he was really considering it, “I-”

* * *

 

 

His alarm blared in his ears, jolting him up and making him look around the trunks of the trees around him, equiptment still out and running and no sign of anything that could have been Lance. He gave Shiro the update text and tried to go back to sleep on the off chance that he’d find Lance again, only finding that his body refused to work with him. 

 

After a few moments of cursing and kicking tree trunks he began to pack up his things. No point in staying in a cold forest at dawn. Not when his bed seemed more inviting that it ever had before, which he assured himself had nothing to do with the image of Lance lounging in it burned into his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> I formally apologise


End file.
